


【卡黄/原设ABO】同居攻略

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 不可以对高中生出手，那么被高中生出手呢？
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 14





	【卡黄/原设ABO】同居攻略

“放学后先不回家”

“不用接我，晚饭也别等我吃啦”

刚与身边谈笑的朋友告别，黄婷婷扶起自行车把的手指无言绞紧。发信人一如既往地在两条消息后附上穿着粉色裙装的可爱海豹表情，黄婷婷滞留在显示界面半晌，看着那只圆碌碌的海豹不停重复以头抢地的抱歉动作，终究叹了口气，干巴巴地回复一个单字“好”。手指无意向上一划，昨天、前天，直至四日前的聊天记录一览无遗——明明从前光是一天的记录就够人翻得手酸。近日消息全都是备注为“发卡”的人状似亲热地发来各式一目了然的借口，与那人居于同一屋檐下将近四年的时光能让黄婷婷当即识破包裹在甜蜜言语之下的隐瞒与生疏。起初还有精力回复一个配套的冷漠企鹅表情，并打趣几句或是刨根问底，再后来只剩生硬的“嗯”、“我知道了”以及长久沉默。

逃避似的切出聊天框，消息列表还新增了几条提醒，无非是有几个被明确拒绝仍死缠烂打的家伙发来邀约。满腹烦闷的她气得差点答应，转念又自嘲何必跟小孩置气。

可惜了这样一个美好下午……

迎着初夏暖风，黄婷婷仰起头叹了五分钟以来第三次气。于情于理她似乎都应该管管这事，毕竟自己可是“发卡”——李艺彤正儿八经名义上的监护人。正值青春年华、连恋爱滋味都未曾体验的女大学生忽然成为女高中生的监护人，听起来儿戏又滑稽。数年前怀抱相同感受的黄婷婷见到满面歉意的李父李母，面对相当可观的报酬心里算盘三下五除二，纠结片刻便答应下来。黄家与李家是故交，常年奔走于生意场上的李氏夫妇根本抽不开身去照顾独自在N市读高中的女儿；好巧不巧同年结束高考的黄家女儿考去了最负盛名的N市大学。两家一拍即合，说是让女儿在外地互相照应，实际上已经租好房子将两人安置到一起。于是作为李艺彤身边唯一的成年人，黄婷婷便揽下了监护人的重任。

做好充分准备见到难缠二世祖的黄婷婷发现这钱收得简直不要更容易，与童年几面之缘的印象相反，面前眨着眼睛的乖巧小土豆可谓百依百顺，只是不知为何总像只跟宠似的粘着她，时至今日也不曾改变半分。都快高中毕业的人了，被惯得睡前还要讨一个抱抱才肯回房；有时甚至借机钻进被窝赖着不走，而哈欠连天的黄婷婷也难得坦诚，头一歪便睡倒在她怀里。

后方汽车不耐喇叭声一下将黄婷婷扯回现实，这才发觉不经意之下竟然循着肌肉记忆骑到了N大附中。这条路她熟得不能再熟，假如是一周以前，李艺彤早就站在马路边伸长脑袋东张西望，见到自己还会兴奋得一蹦三尺高，不顾旁人侧目地边大喊婷婷边奋力挥手，仿佛就是为了坐上自行车后座被盐一句“傻叽”。

但现在不一样了。熙熙攘攘的学生中没了那个显眼而活跃的小朋友，心中低落悄然翻涌。正自嘲像是当妈当习惯了，一道无比熟悉的身影突然直直撞进余光。  


李艺彤近日的校园生活也不那么快乐，那件事后便背上了前所未有的沉重负担。与黄婷婷的一点一滴加深的隔阂让人无法忍受，那不解而神伤的目光仿佛将李艺彤扼住，在发送消息时挥之不去。她迅速将手机扔进口袋不看回复，好分散注意力。

“今天照旧去你家，我晚点再走好吗？”李艺彤整个人蔫了吧唧，毕竟彻底失去名为爱的养分已经足有四天，对于她来说实在久得过头。

“没所谓，”徐子轩忙着撕开手里甜筒的包装纸，小心咬下缀在顶部的巧克力碎，“反正我家常年没人。倒是你，也不能瞒一辈子对吧？”挚友一脸正色，“所以什么时候告诉那个你最——心爱的婷婷桑，你前几天分化成了alpha的事实？”

眼看矮一头的友人脸上大片愁云惨雾已有掉眼泪之势，徐子轩赶紧扯她离开伤心地，不住安慰道：“呃……说不定她知道你是alpha会很兴奋？”

“我亲眼看见她拒绝了所有追求她的alpha。”沮丧语气中竟有一丝迷之愉悦。

“原来你喜欢这种类型吗。啊！说起这个，”徐子轩说到激动处压低嗓门凑近，“之前找到了新的‘好东西’，里面姿势超级厉害，等会给你看。”

纯情担当小脸一红。  


黄婷婷最后落荒而逃地猛骑回家。李艺彤与身材高挑的女生亲热的场景被她撞个正着，小朋友确确实实长大了，本应值得开心，为什么心里难受得快喘不过气？发卡平日里粘人又爱撒娇，将来肯定会分化成omega，要是被早早分化的无良alpha看中再提前下手就大事不妙。自己同为omega最清楚不过那些个alpha的劣根性，所以必须保护好她。

黄婷婷其实对于那个问题早有答案。单纯保护欲并不会让她心中胀满被背叛的苦闷酸楚，再迟钝再自欺欺人也该意识到自己真正感情。不知是日积月累相处中好感渐生，亦或是突如其来的沦陷，她已插翅难逃。她从不介意与另外一名omega共度余生，倒不如说是那个人便怎样都好。可对自己照顾的高中生出手未免太过分了，这份感情只剩下不确定以及源自顾虑的罪恶感。不过现在这些已然毫无意义。

直到轻微焦糊味从锅中溢出，黄婷婷才从举着汤勺的呆滞中回过神，手忙脚乱熄灭炉火。锅内土豆被贴心切成一口大小，搭配的是考虑到营养需求而不惜成本的牛腩肉，先前已经用高压锅炖得入口即化，吸饱了咖喱汤汁正散发令人眷恋的香气。

食材是昨日备好的，因为久违地想念李艺彤吃下最爱菜式时满足的海豹笑容。可惜这等美味今夜无人共同欣赏。  


李艺彤从浴室蹑手蹑脚地出来时已近凌晨一点，摸黑掏出便利店购入的泡面，望着标签上的“咖喱牛肉味”呆了片刻，随后沮丧地将玻璃纸揉成团塞进垃圾桶。只待烧好水，这份写作夜宵读作代餐的食物便大功告成。天知道她有多思念黄婷婷的手艺——以及显然更重要的，黄婷婷本人。

“我今晚有给你留咖喱，热了吃就好。”黄婷婷向来作息健康，今天突然一反常态。深夜身着睡裙从房间踏出的她发丝并未散乱半分，眸中满是无从掩饰的疲倦与复杂。

也许天上神明在深夜非繁忙时段比较悠闲，李艺彤的愿望竟以史无前例速度实现，但眼下状况着实紧急得很。澡后她随手挑了件宽松短衫，连睡裤都懒得穿便大摇大摆四处乱晃，猝不及防下差点露馅。她竭力以十分扭曲的姿势缓缓弯腰成诡异角度，边唯唯诺诺答应边向自己房间小步挪移，恨不得趴到地上快速爬离现场。

“发…李艺彤，别走！”黄婷婷皱紧眉，对方一系列古怪举动在八成是有所隐瞒，心中愈加焦躁不安。这几日胸中烦闷的一口恶气始终无处宣泄，伸手啪地不由分说拍上前方墙壁，见那家伙忽然露出害羞神情更是怒从心头起，贴得更近不留半分余地。

虽说在梦中反复出现的、绝对能在“与婷婷桑想做的事之top100”中进入神七的壁咚令人幸福到晕乎乎，可实在是太近了。独属omega的信息素在鼻尖弯弯绕绕，辽阔清冷的雪松木香本不是香甜诱人的类型，但出自恋慕对象的气味对于才分化的alpha来说如同致命吸引。更何况眼前毫无危机感的omega衣着单薄，甚至并未特意控制四溢的信息素，心心念念气味似乎笼在每一寸肌肤上。黄婷婷酝酿半天的铺垫全然变成耳旁风，李艺彤呆呆凝视半晌猛然回神，急得拼命往后缩。身下alpha的部分蠢蠢欲动，再这样下去就……

“……总之，就算你在和别人交往也不许这么晚回家。”黄婷婷尽力克制呼之欲出的奇妙感情，一本正经的语气下掺杂了点不明不白的情绪。

“怎么可能？”李艺彤顿时忘记挣扎，瞪圆眼睛声音骤然拔高，“我明明一直都最喜欢——”

“别说了。”司空见惯的话语显得分外刺耳，现在想来年下应该是对谁都能自如表白的类型，黄婷婷深吸一口气，“明天早点回来吃——呃？”

其实刚才开始便有点在意，有个不太应该出现在某处的东西正逐渐凸显存在感。起初以为是错觉，然而那个物体越发精神，此时已然神气十足地顶在自己耻骨上。李发卡以前身上肯定不长这种直戳人的硬东西，黄婷婷震撼之余暂且忘却他人隐私，风驰电掣把鼓起小帐篷的遮盖扯掉，那根泛着软粉肌色的昂扬肉柱便彻底暴露在目光审视下。

“等等，这、这不是……”

发生这种事，李艺彤也不想的。哪知道新生的腺体这么不听使唤，情绪激动急于辩解之下硬成这副丢人样子。拼命拉扯衣服下摆的她在极度羞耻中快要自尽，黄婷婷也好不到哪里去，却不打算就这样放过她，难以置信地低下头拨弄挺翘性器。这一下更加要命，瓷白颈后微凸的小块皮肤从睡裙中滑出，恰巧毫无保留展露在喉咙发干的alpha前。李艺彤呼吸一滞，信息素催化下心跳前所未有的快，难抑冲动和着热流径直涌上脑门。她首次被自己柔软的风铃草花香呛住，眼睁睁看着两种截然不同的气味互相吸引交缠，预示充满成人感的神秘周期即将开始。

完了。这么可爱的花香，与传闻中放纵欲望的发情期好像并不搭……  


第二性别的分化通常在成年前后发生，所以首当其冲的学校均配备以详尽教育及完善措施。如有学生碰巧在校内分化，大多会被beta校医直接架去医务室来上一针抑制剂，再辅以几句照本宣科的注意事项。彼时陷入巨大慌乱的李艺彤将说教全然抛之脑后——包括该如何领取学校定时定量下发的抑制剂，以及关于短期内减少与未标记omega接触的叮嘱。平时恨不得将学校生活事无巨细在黄婷婷耳边叨叨个没完，现在反倒怯得将需要签名的“第二性别分化知情书”塞进背包最最角落。

当天下午她缩在厕所，凝视腿间蓬勃生长的腺体伤心了好一会儿，哭丧着脸不情不愿给手机里的“婷婷桑”发去第一条告假消息。究其原因不过是太在意那人看法，这边目击到她对所有alpha拒之千里，那边已经妄想出她居高临下将身为alpha的自己扫地出门的悲惨景象；更不用说爸妈要是知道了一定很生气——怎么能让孤a寡o毫无防备地同居？下场无非是劳燕分飞（当然还未成劳燕），要不然就会形同陌路渐行渐远，这才一力隐瞒下来。然而自己手段实在笨拙得可以，避之不及的疏远态度深深伤害了对方，更不用说事实败露后无法消解的微妙尴尬。

“……所以，你就因为这个连续四天不回家？”

“我没有夜不归宿，”李艺彤蹲在墙角弱弱反驳，“也没有和别人谈恋爱。只是因为很喜欢你，想要我们永远待在一起。”

不想分开还整天躲躲藏藏害我牵挂？黄婷婷被这小混蛋的脑回路气得不轻，可一看她全身烧红蜷缩一团、难受到哼哼唧唧的样子，心就不争气地软成一滩，才不是因为有被某一句哄到。分化已久的她并不像年下一样易感，面对扑鼻花香几经克制便恢复如常。活像熟透虾子的年幼alpha连半支抑制剂都没有，忍不住去触碰性器纾解又不好意思，只能怯生生地用上目线向最亲近的人祈求帮助，像只乞怜的幼兽。可怜巴巴的海豹颜精准击中黄婷婷心中母性与恋慕的交汇点，尽管满心疼爱又喜欢，那档子事对两人来说仍为时尚早，那么只有一个方法了。

“我、我帮你，过来。”  


以如此近距离观察alpha充分勃起的腺体，对黄婷婷来说尚属首次。洗手间亮白灯光也无法遮掩弥漫情欲的暧昧气氛，两人害羞得不敢眼神交流，推推搡搡站到洗手台边，应该是不约而同认为这里最方便事后清洗。自己悉心照料、可爱乖巧的小年下竟然变成alpha了。由性别陡然产生的距离感令黄婷婷十分不快，烦闷地一把握紧翘起老高的灼热腺体，结果惹得对方腰部剧烈弹动一下。李艺彤软着嗓子喊痛，声音里又莫名透出一股满足，异常匪夷所思。黄婷婷只好边哄她边放缓手上动作，自顶端开始用指腹细细揉弄，让敏感腺体适应过来。少女的皮肤比想象中细腻，从里到外透着娇嫩而均匀的粉色，全然没有教科书例图中的狰狞；可尺寸却丝毫不含糊，甚至在掌心中仍继续神气活现地充血鼓胀，到了令年上暗暗吃惊的地步。

李艺彤分化后还未自己动手过，想不到第一次就遇上这等美事。黄婷婷的手指修长而骨节分明，光是看着温软指尖伺弄自己已是生理心理双重刺激，一寸一寸上下套弄的触电快感更是叫人着迷。一想到是黄婷婷主动帮自己打出来根本没法坚持，拼尽全力忍耐下腹翻腾的射精欲。腺体顶端不停溢出的前液随着动作粘乎乎悬在指缝间，摩挲得柱身闪着淫靡水光。每当略高温的手掌包覆冠头，腰身就一个劲用力向前挤压掌心，使敏感部位得到充分接触；柔软光滑触感的确舒服得要命，尤其是意识到快感源于心上人的时候，可这样又让李艺彤无端生出一种将对方当作自慰工具的羞耻来。摩擦间响起细微咕啾水声，她不大好意思地看了一眼黄婷婷。对方也恰好嗔怪地瞪过来，随即在震惊目光中弯下腰身，轻舔双唇一点点靠近手中把玩许久的物什。

这该不会是……

李艺彤兴奋又紧张，可耻地向前挺身，后腰隐隐酥痒起来。泛着水泽的唇离腺体不过分毫，软绵绵的温热吐息清晰可感，昭示某种过激而又极度愉悦的行为。

“怎么还没出来？”黄婷婷不满地小声嘀咕。在她的认知中刚分化的小alpha都去得相当快才是，眼下忍耐汁湿答答淌了满手却半天不见后续，疑心这玩意出了毛病才凑近查看。内心警告尽快结束的声音并非出于拒绝，而是体内正被暴动信息素搅得天翻地覆，几乎抵达临界值。长时间暴露在高浓度alpha信息素中，自制力再好的omega也会情不自禁——黄婷婷不由一阵心虚，她再次迟缓地对自身真实想法后知后觉，既隐隐恐惧在李艺彤面前失控，又不愿驱散此情此景下占据内心的渴望。

她决定悬崖勒马，仰起头便撞见一双饱含期待的亮晶晶圆眼，眉头一皱明白过来自己姿势和位置有多引人误解。

小兔崽子！没门！

黄婷婷涨红了脸飞快起身，干脆无视了李艺彤脸上显而易见的失望。年下炽热直白的目光始终牢牢黏在自己身上，被抚慰时依然骨碌转着圆眼睛频频偷看，然后腺体不讲理地再硬几分。她脸皮薄得要死，光是想想这幅光景落在他人眼中就几近昏厥，就算对方是李艺彤也——或者说正因为是她才更加羞耻。洗手台上方镜面将番茄似的脸颊映得一清二楚，于是自欺欺人绕到背后，拍拍腰部示意开始，贴上耳后低语道：“自己动一动。”

很快她便发现这不是一个好位置。小年下后颈腺体近在咫尺，正肿成一片无休无止释放信息素吸引omega。那家伙不知受了什么刺激，在手中顶得更欢，似乎相当钟爱此番特殊体位。黄婷婷有意激起更多快感，逐渐拢紧五指增大摩擦，不想却招致更为快速凶狠的抽送，虎口被蹭得红通通。动作间小指不停擦碰根部，惹得专属于alpha的结按捺不住蓄势待发。可惜包裹腺体的不是omega性器，此时也并不需要增加怀孕几率。

颈间渐渐洒满急促呼吸，镜中身后黄婷婷状似随意地撇开视线，然而染上绯红的精灵耳尖彻底出卖了主人。李艺彤在极限边缘徘徊已久，在握成甬道形状的指间抽送的动作越来越快而重，脑中关于黄婷婷的香艳幻想半刻也不停。粘液咕吱咕吱挤压出来，像是真正肉体交合时的抽插拍打声。这让她兴奋极了，连声喘息间夹杂一两声即将到达顶点的呻吟。下身阵阵酥麻即将化为实体喷薄而出，空白大脑只剩下持续抽送动作本能。黄婷婷却在紧要关头忽地松手，生生给触手可及的高潮拉了急刹；李艺彤立刻急眼了，想也不想狠狠扯过那只细瘦的手按在勃发性器上，自己再捉紧进行固定，二人共同努力下完成了几个沉重挺腰。

“唔！”

出来了好多。李艺彤绞紧衣角，恍惚地望着镜子上仍一道道增加的乳白稠液。人生中头次性高潮美好得不像话，腰部失控地打着抖，根部整个鼓胀的腺体也一跳一跳的。最初射出的部分喷溅到较高地方，正顺着光滑镜面下淌，连自己的脸也看不清了；后来的浊液有几道落到一旁，刚巧弄脏镜中年上的脸庞。

哎呀，这个简直就像……

高中生脑中如火如荼的黄色废料被突如其来响动打断。她急急忙忙地转身，却忘了腿间精神东西仍不知疲倦吐出白浆，一下子弄脏地板不说，更洒了不少到对方身上。可是虚弱软倒在地的黄婷婷根本无暇在意，先前腹部无端涌动一阵热流，快要站不住了才放开手；没想到李艺彤不依不饶，让她呛入更多浓稠alpha信息素。omega的隐藏开关被完全打开，现在身体已做好接纳alpha的充分准备，发情相较单纯渴求其实更像强烈而无法阻止的生理需要，引诱omega坠落欲望深渊。她不想在李艺彤面前丢脸，跌跌撞撞直起腰身，腿却一点不听使唤，径直栽进令人留恋的怀抱中。

好怀念。上一次毫无间隙的拥抱是什么时候？仿若身处风铃草花田，花朵是小且含蓄的钟形，害羞却勇敢，令黄婷婷格外喜爱。她无意间闯入反而被扑面而来的清新惹得昏沉无力，迷迷糊糊地开始胡思乱想。

“你好像发、发情了。抑制剂在哪？”丝质睡衣薄而透，紧贴时颇具存在感的硬凸就这样磨蹭自己。年下慌张到语无伦次，满脸通红喃喃自语着好香好喜欢，嘴上说着要帮忙找抑制剂，身体完全一动不动。新生alpha精力异常旺盛，她离结束发情仍早得很，被信息素一激，刚软下不久的性器又有抬头趋势。

李艺彤读高中后个子拔得快，仿佛转瞬之间就高出黄婷婷一小截，将她搂进怀里刚刚好。黄婷婷无力地摇了摇头，深深伏在肩窝。此次强制发情纯属意外，新配给抑制剂估计还在寄送途中，家里却是一支不剩。

“婷婷，“李艺彤语气轻松，”我有话想和你说。”

她深吸一口气，揪紧黄婷婷的腰身。长年以来纵有千言万语闷堵胸中，迫于时间压力也只好单刀直入，幸而她足够擅长打直球才不至过于尴尬。想象中告白分明是时机气氛绝妙，配以深情款款浪漫话语以及精美花束来虏获芳心，跟眼下这种情色要素满载的场景显然没有半毛钱关系。情急之下鼓起勇气用快哭的嗓音说着诸如不可能和别人恋爱因为只喜欢你的傻话，又念念叨叨是三年前一见钟情，紧接着就是令黄婷婷不太懂的什么墙角兰花的比喻和笨拙的反复告白。将更甚于平日的肉麻情话翻过来倒过去地说，努力抒发心中所有爱意。

“干嘛现在说这个……”

在发情时收到如此热烈的表白，唯一好处大概是从脖颈染到额角的绯红有了别的借口。虽说对这个微妙时机略有不满，心里好歹相当甜蜜。黄婷婷极力做出一副甚有余裕模样，小声应答着我知道了，直到最后才悄悄补充一句“我也喜欢你”。当然比起语言她算是行动派，忍无可忍抬起头堵住李艺彤的唇，让那张说个不停的嘴别再道出那些令两人都羞涩扭捏的话语。一定是该死发情期的错，换了平时谁要主动亲她。黄婷婷懊恼地想。

“因为只想作为恋人和婷婷桑做大人的事！”

李艺彤瘪起嘴忍住即将夺眶而出的泪水，三下两下把黄婷婷带进房间推倒在大床上。

诶？  


虽说刚确定关系就有如此跃进展开实在大大出乎黄婷婷预料，但心底欲望却是未曾有过的高涨，她不得不直面自己本心——究竟是情非得已还是正中下怀？李艺彤眼圈透着得偿所愿又患得患失的红，泫然欲泣地吸着鼻头逐颗解掉睡裙纽扣，片刻也不想放过年上鲜少示人的羞怯神情。

“我可以吗？”她拈起裙摆正要脱下，忽然想起什么似的问道。还不忘扑闪着纯真圆眼睛，小心翼翼地征询至关重要意见。

“……求求你别问了。”真要黄婷婷给出回答无异于处刑，她恨不得李艺彤维持刚才的强硬态度才好。结果一上床就怂了，看来那家伙尽是虚张声势。

这样的要求对于高中生过于严格了。室内在无声默契下只留夜灯，稍显瘦弱的胴体昏暗中无端添上一种禁欲而色情的矛盾，落在李艺彤眼中便是成熟姐姐欲说还休的独有性感，象征着充满神秘吸引的成人世界。刚成年的小alpha哪里受得了这个，腺体硬得快要爆炸，想吃又不知怎么开始，无措地摩擦两具滚烫躯体缓解下腹紧绷感。

黄婷婷看着那眉眼低垂纠结模样于心不忍，绞紧脑汁思索无果，只好凑上前去很是鼓励与允许地亲了亲李艺彤圆润的耳垂。本来十分调情的举动却没成功，反倒惹得对方龇牙咧嘴地盖起耳朵。前不久李艺彤成天嚷嚷着要像大人一样打耳洞，自己不胜其烦抽空带她完成夙愿，小年下心满意足的可爱神情跟现在也差不离。之后总算安静了一会，天天对镜观察耳垂，套上校服时都小心三分。以前还有自己帮忙擦酒精戴耳针，不知道这几天是否在认真护理免得发炎。从那微微肿起的创口来看大抵是没有的，真让人放不下心。

纤瘦手掌百般遮掩暴露情欲的硬挺乳尖，却被直截了当拨开。李艺彤极有悟性地受到启发，急吼吼地啊呜一口叼住颜色可爱的乳头，丝毫不顾及年上脸面啧啧品尝起来。黄婷婷难堪得一阵气血上涌，她确实一向觉得自己像当了那个不省心家伙的妈，日常在撒娇与自身责任感之下的工作包括但不限于剥虾取钱等，可其中绝对没有给奶吃这一项！

李艺彤的唇舌温柔异常，却带有难以抑制的好奇心。舌尖无师自通地狎弄肉粒，先要顺着挺立弧度润满柔软水光，又贪心地不肯放过粉嫩乳晕，啃咬着想在私密处留下专属印记。反复作弄后自得地欣赏一会被玩得肿胀翘起的乳首，这往往让年上大为羞窘，催她动不是叫她停也不是。最过分的是犬齿偶尔不轻不重折磨顶端，四处啮咬寻找敏感点。其他位置也就罢了，若是无意间刺中蓓蕾上未绽开的细小狭坑，黄婷婷立刻就呜呜咽咽弓起身子推她，不知快乐还是痛苦。

年下认为有反应总比没有好，找准乳孔连续不断剐蹭，于是黄婷婷便遭了殃。标记时用以注入信息素的齿尖而利，已然稍稍嵌进中央簇拥闭合的小小开口，本属于泌乳通道的那处被alpha强行当作承接性快感的容器来回玩弄。被强制破开的酥麻涨成一小团，未经开发的稚嫩乳首离享受过度刺激还早，下身溢出的暖流几乎与直击神经的痛感同时奏效，恼得她差点要把这个嘴上没轻没重的家伙踹下床。

李艺彤慌张得赶忙松口，见出师不利还闯了祸颇为沮丧。她一心只想让恋人舒服，床上搞砸的挫败感简直不可忍受。不过她很快便察觉个中关键，若有所思地看了黄婷婷一眼，保持视线交流慢慢俯下身。

灵活湿润东西贴上私处的一瞬，颤抖呻吟便首次从黄婷婷的唇间溢出。向下望去，只见战栗缩起的腿间中凭空出现一个毛茸茸脑袋，视线相撞之际对方挑衅一般弯弯眼睛。

记仇的小混蛋！

那处从未被任何人以如此强硬方式亵玩，她条件反射想遮住汁水四溢的秘处，嘴里还徒劳地恳求对方不要那么认真地盯着看；然而下一刻便被接连舔弄欺负得腰身酸麻，声音一瞬间失了调，绷紧间蜜液源源不断溢出。失态而淫靡的模样落到李艺彤眼里自然心痒无比，眼前门户大开的黄婷婷早已失去平日克制自持的姐姐形象，彻底堕落成散发欲望气息、亟待满足的omega；沾满晶莹露水的花唇因肿胀嫣红，掩在下方的穴口在视线中微微抽搐，吞吐着一汪透亮的汁，说不出的色情。

舌尖首先被花露源头吸引，试探着在紧绷入口慢慢按压挑弄，等穴肉放松下来便愈加放肆。撬弄几下紧闭花瓣，将软烫的舌喂进收缩不已的甬道中，以轻佻温和手法一寸寸开拓过分紧致的内里；嫩肉被舔得舒服极了，险些夹不住内里满得快溢出的花汁，舌尖十分贴心地又刮又勾地吃进不少。omega分泌的腺液主要由自身信息素组成，因而不仅尝起来与其相似，同时也天然具有对alpha的催情作用。年下越是口干舌燥就越是想汲取甘露解渴，不由分说箍紧了黄婷婷剧烈扭动的腰身，对准漫溢水泽的小口狠吸个没完没了。水淋淋的瓣状嫩肉已经被彻底舔软，舌尖挤开来在蜜穴中浅入浅出、极尽压榨之能事，毫不留情啜饮竟愈加充沛的香甜蜜露。嘬吸间水声大盛，唇舌摩擦整个秘处的快感过于清晰，牙齿不时磕碰上方翘起的蜜豆，黄婷婷来不及为响彻室内的糟糕声响崩溃，便在小腹扩散开的痉挛中泄了身子。

说实话作为年长一方，睡前锁起门用手取悦自己的经验也不是没有过，可哪一次都比不上恋人带来的巨大身心满足。她阖着眸连气都没喘匀，一句有点嫌弃的“别现在过来亲我”还未说出，口腔就被湿漉漉唇舌一举侵略。首次品味自身出产的汁液感觉极为微妙，她心中再清楚不过信息素不应甜成这样，定是本能作出一副引诱alpha吞吃的热切姿态。偏偏染满甜腻的舌还执拗地撵着不放，不停提醒让人羞耻事实；李艺彤那吻技烂得好似块木头，一昧追求纠缠而不给予半点休息，可在缺氧中放大的感官与粗重喘息又蕴含一种原始粗暴的泄欲之情。潜意识隐约想逃离，睁开眼又是李艺彤战战兢兢、渴望而隐忍的眉眼，她不由得悄悄叹了口气。她不太明白为何年下态度如此转变，相处时似乎恨不得日夜腻在一起，怎么确认了关系又是瞻前顾后、仿佛有什么难言之隐的模样，莫非是长期摄取自己盐分过量的后遗症？

两人都是第一次尝试浓厚深重的接吻方式，青涩地缠绵至发麻才恋恋不舍分离。黄婷婷气喘吁吁地望着一端挂在对方唇间的淫靡水丝，强忍翻腾耻感再度握紧硬到翘起一个弧度的腺体。这玩意从刚才就顶得她难受，漏液的冠头绽出深色，估计它的主人相当不好过。

“发卡，可以进来的……”

李艺彤脸上也飞速腾起如出一辙两团红，嘴里小声答应，却是跳下床翻找书包。封面绘着简陋“A”形状卡通人物的小包装是校医室发放的必备品，黄婷婷也曾在神神秘秘的同学处一窥真容。背面数条注意事项不外乎是劝诫alpha进行安全性行为、以及发情omega因排卵而极易怀孕等简短知识，只是同学手里的那个安全套绝对没有眼前小小的“XL”角标。小年下有些手足无措，八成是没有静下心研究，还是黄婷婷伸出援手，将沾满润滑的橡皮环小心拉到了底。

幸好用舌头探索过，不然该从哪里进去都不清楚。李艺彤庆幸一番，装作游刃有余的样子，甫一将腺体嵌入甬道差点破了功。一圈一圈紧缩感比起先前成倍增加，柔软富有弹性的肉壁烧得热烫，整个粘腻吸在最为敏感的前端，叫初尝人事的alpha差点尽数交代。她竭力忍耐后腰窜动的软麻，扶起黄婷婷的腰肢顶开纠缠穴肉向深处推。这下又是成百倍的辛苦，充分前戏本是好事，但性致盎然的omega身体内部尝起来是什么欲仙欲死滋味，也只有现在的李艺彤能懂。

首次被粗物开拓的蜜穴环环收紧，一刻不停地挤压绞弄，并非刻意排斥，而是努力吞吃、缓慢消化异物与内壁摩擦时的快慰。多汁花心不住吐出汩汩热流，浇淋在腺体上更是别样温和刺激。润滑明明很足够，小半根却还露在体外。李艺彤憋红了脸挺直腰，还没全进去就秒射简直丢脸到家了，作为年轻优秀的alpha一定要撑下去！

觉悟归觉悟，她乖乖地亲吻同样汗水涔涔的黄婷婷，迅速分散注意力来延时。

“你还挺会的嘛，是不是跟别的omega做过了？”年上看到那如临大敌的模样，存心了要逗逗她。

“才没有！”话虽如此，李艺彤脑海中登时出现徐子轩房间角落里名为“禁忌花园·夜空中蝶影”的一盘DVD，此乃帮助她达到目前成就的最大功臣。封面上直白地描绘了女性alpha与omega交缠的过激背德画面，更不用说那令人心脏怦怦直跳的、如同艺术品的内容，充满对于童贞的指导性。

“嗯？”悠然尾音听起来意味深长。

这不能怪黄婷婷吃飞醋，下午那个女生着实带来了不少挥之不去的情绪，尤其是二人已成情侣关系的现在。只是这话落在李艺彤耳中毁灭程度堪比原子弹，好不容易被恋爱缝补起来的脆弱心灵又在蘑菇云里灰飞烟灭。她急于证明自己，热血上头之下掐紧黄婷婷的腰窝，一个势大力沉的挺腰，不管对方能否接下便“哧”地将整根性器深深干进花穴最深处，溅出一滩稠汁。

“呜！”

两声呻吟几乎同时响起。对快感最敏锐的端头被穴道中小粒肉突刮中，与此同时内里痉挛着猛地一夹。年上揪紧床单，本以为对方会乘胜追击，没想到竟直直往后尽根退出。

“等等、你夹得实在太紧了，有点忍不住……”李艺彤讷讷道。

黄婷婷羞得一噎。

李艺彤强忍快意，在黄婷婷的僵直中重整旗鼓，开始提速挺动腰身。里头销魂得要命，暖适的小腔室向侵入者完全敞开，谄媚软肉一个劲地缠绕性器往里吸，丰富的包裹感让人根本舍不得抽身，每处积极蠕动的褶皱像是小舌一般贪婪舔咬。可是一旦退至入口又排斥感满满地紧压收束，令人捉摸不透。

黄婷婷起初被涨得难受，腰一口气绷得紧了，却在被填满的快感中逐渐适应对方做爱节奏。持续进犯深处的腺体一个劲地又插又顶，已经足以让她应接不暇。狂风骤雨的性事中本能寻找只属于她的港湾，于是一片黑暗中伸手去搂李艺彤的脊背，温热液体忽然滴落脸颊。

映入眼帘的是李艺彤惨兮兮哭成皱缩一团的五官。印象中她的眼泪金贵得很，整日满溢臭屁又高调的少年心性，怎么会在床上哭成这样？大概是将玩笑话全数当了真，撅起嘴急得直掉泪。一双洗过黑玻璃球似的眼睛哭得通红，自上而下瞪视着。晶莹水珠一部分汇集到鼻头尖尖，摇摇欲坠地悬在黄婷婷面前。

那样子十足可怜，家养海豹在外面尚未受过这等委屈，反倒被自己惹哭了。黄婷婷歉意又宠溺地直起腰想轻轻刮掉那颗泪珠，却忘了性爱时的李艺彤早已不是软糯可爱的小朋友，而是拥有对绝对支配的alpha。腰腹猛然被捞过来，像是被omega脱离控制的行为激怒，性器惩罚一般将软绵绵的蜜道捣得啪啪作响，喷溅而出的水液日渐粘稠滑腻，用力撞击小肉突时更加一发不可收拾，连腰也打湿了。这下她有了大发现，更是毫不留情针对那一处发狠鞭笞，非要把所有汁水一口气操出来不可。

“我说的从来都是真的，”李艺彤吸溜着红通通的鼻头，上气不接下气地边抽泣边喘息，“说了没有除你以外的人就是没有！”她将怀中人紧紧禁锢，脸贴着脸小小补充一句：“也不是为了做才表白的。”耳边黄婷婷那间隙越来越短的、像是猫咪被爱抚至极舒服时的呜咽使她悸动不已。她罪恶又自责，不太敢说比起怜惜心中反而兴奋难抑，恨不得再操出更多那样的声音，下身动作变得越发粗暴。

原来是担心被怀疑动机不纯。黄婷婷下面和心里都被撞得酥酥麻麻，也知道年下急需自己的肯定与安慰，可是在连绵不绝的快感中哪里腾得出空，只得颤栗地伸出手一下又一下抚摸李艺彤炸起绒毛的发顶。李艺彤的吐息近在咫尺，黄婷婷不得不重新认真打量一番——脸颊肉团团的小家伙转眼间就蜕变成眉眼英气的少年，长开后高挺的鼻梁更是有种与气质相当合衬的俊朗；但啜泣嗫嚅时气势马上尽数垮掉，变回总有些娇气又敏感的幼海豹。当年蹦蹦跳跳凑过来的小土豆仿佛还在眼前，一见到自己总是眯起眼睛乐得开花，现在怎么突然变成这副骑在自己身上耸动腰肢的模样？更何况为什么还偏偏捏揉着自己胸部不肯撒手——本来也不是非常多肉的类型，是不是被别的坏同学带坏了啊？

李艺彤眼泪稍止，腰却发起狠来一阵猛干，抽抽搭搭地封住黄婷婷的唇，像是要以此证明真心。“婷婷桑才是，一直有其他alpha在身边，”松口后尽管喘得厉害，仍不忘气哼哼地发着没头没尾的牢骚，“好讨厌那些缠着婷婷的家伙，你明明就是我的，才不要把你让给别人。”说罢又泪眼婆娑、恶狠狠地啃咬发肿唇瓣。黄婷婷快要溺死在粘稠如蜜的热吻与话语中，主动从绞弄着的软舌之间渡去氧气。顾念恋人是一方面，另外也着实不舍得让这掀起体内一波波浪潮的硬物就此停止。

“发卡、呜！已经可以，好了…别再弄那里、啊……真的不行，李艺彤，唔！”

灼热泪珠激烈动作间滴落黄婷婷的锁骨——说不定是方才鼻尖上那颗，她像被烫到一样抖了两抖。半失焦的眸中只剩下了李艺彤一人，在耳边充满占有欲的嫉妒言语中似乎要将她永远印在眼底。想要遮住迷乱表情的手被一把牵住，摸索着嵌进指间缝隙。挨操部位磨得火烫几乎融化，小腹内部生殖腔冲击下正颤颤巍巍张开瓣膜，做好受孕准备。她簌簌瑟缩地缠住对方的腰，一声接一声地在喘息哀鸣间隙不停唤着李艺彤，十指紧扣着骤然攀升至巅峰。

性器被规律而急促地咂吸缠绞，暖流浇灌冲刷下腰眼一阵发麻，李艺彤情不自禁眯起眼，一口气全数释放在穴内。即使轻薄橡胶屏障阻隔了alpha腺液，瓣膜暧昧的榨取依然十分难熬，她第一次知道黄婷婷这般端庄的女性也会本能使然地作出饥渴媚态。李艺彤作为新手能忍到现在全凭要强的自尊心，自己表现不错颇有几分骄傲，邀功般凑过去亲吻黄婷婷绝顶后水润嫩红的眼尾。

“结，不舒服。”

年上颊边红晕显得分外可爱，尤其配合小嫌弃的悄悄嘀咕又是一番罕见情态。李艺彤见了喜欢得不得了，友好蹭蹭散发香气的颈间，半是撒娇半是抱怨道：

“怎么办，已经没有套了。”

仍处在余韵中的黄婷婷非常敷衍地哼哼两声，摸了摸头以示安慰。

自己的暗示被完美忽视，李艺彤不满地抚上黄婷婷的脸颊，强迫两人对视。

“婷婷现在是我的恋人，会在意我、遇到问题也会帮我想办法解决的吧？”

黄婷婷心中顿时警铃大作。

“……这里还很难受，婷婷桑一定不会坐视不管的，对吗？”幼小alpha脸上犹挂泪痕，摆出纯真而无辜的姿态，偷偷舔舐着獠牙引诱猎物。

而黄婷婷只好心甘情愿投入甘甜陷阱中。  


“婷婷好厉害，这种姿势我从来没见过！”

李艺彤奸计得逞的愉快嗓音从背后传来，黄婷婷第四百一十八次在心中告诫自己不能总是过分宠爱纵容，不然就会变成眼下这种被动局面。她哪里知道头次开荤的小年下精力会如此旺盛，已经第三次了还毫不疲软，此时正乐呵呵地将性器顺着臀沟嵌进合拢大腿之间，并不作任何插入，而是在滑溜溜的腿间模拟穴道中抽送。这种背后位看过的小电影中有所展现，亲身体验起来别有风味。滚烫腺体的每一下抽插似乎都直直冲着蜜穴，离进入只有毫厘之距时又陡然滑走，她在心惊肉跳中说不出是失望还是庆幸，颤抖着更加夹紧腿部。那东西破开蜷缩花唇往前顶，这又让她浑身战栗——该死的性器仿佛懂得身体欲求，挺翘弧度刚好足够触碰花蒂，粉嫩那处仍然鼓着，被摩擦出与之前不相上下的可怕快感。

年上身材偏瘦，大腿内侧却包覆柔软嫩肉，与秘处形成完美的三角区域。腿根处皮肤细腻之极，配上恰到好处的挤压感令人难以自拔。omega发情时性器也会充血发肿，湿乎乎软嘟嘟的蜜唇就这样攀附上肉柱，随着顶弄被前后搓磨。李艺彤天性喜好新奇，与黄婷婷共同解锁新姿势的兴奋很快占据全部心神，动作逐渐激烈起来，咬着耳朵边喘息边说着诸如想进去婷婷桑里面想得不得了、下次绝对要买好套之类半荤不素的情话。黄婷婷绷直了身子似是想挣脱，可是穴道处积极传来的、渴求插入的强力吮吸却将她暴露了个彻底。一想到李艺彤此时感受只会比自己更清晰，她便羞得扣紧腰腹上的手臂，在后颈腺体被刺破的微痛中浑浑噩噩地与恋人一同抵达极乐。

确实有点想被填满，是不是真的要为下次买好安全套啊？

这不可以！

巅峰过后贤者时间成功使黄婷婷猛然清醒，瞬间陷入无尽罪恶感与纠结。自己竟然一时大意就跟李艺彤干了个爽，虽说是两情相悦没错，可到底要怎么跟李家父母交代？这好比监守自盗，可以预见自身形象将从温和可靠的女大学生跌落至专吃年下的变态姐姐。幸亏年下刚好成年，这才免于自己被报警押走的凄惨命运。她一面在心中哐哐磕响头，一面隐约又觉着似乎有哪里不太对劲——眼下生米早已煮成熟饭，但被吃干抹净的好像又是自己，究竟是谁对谁出手啊？这个暂且不提，身下大半张床被折腾得像刚从洗衣机里捞出来，以及厕所里的那面镜子……

想到这里黄婷婷几近窒息。背后李艺彤对年上如同弹幕一般丰富的心理活动浑然不觉，美滋滋地对准留有自己齿痕的腺体亲了又亲，并且好奇心十足地左啃右啃，试图进行第二次标记。

“李艺彤！你到底明不明白现状！”黄婷婷气得牙痒痒，转过身一把揪起年下耳朵——动作行云流水无比熟练，在每一次李艺彤惹怒黄婷婷时都会不断重演，且通常是长篇说教的前置。

“嗷！”李艺彤疼得差点从床上弹起，僵着脖子眼泪汪汪地捂紧耳侧。

黄婷婷力道算不上重，可自知穿完耳洞的耳朵碰不得，连连道歉后软声哄着，方才心事全数抛去九霄云外。她颇为怜惜地轻触耳垂，念叨着要这几天没好好保护，等一会洗澡时可要当心，不过有自己在旁想必不在话下云云。

然后李艺彤回以一个餍足而肯定的拥抱。  


-End-


End file.
